The Girl Winchester
by SuperWhoLockian11283
Summary: Jaylee Winchester is the little sister of Sam and Dean. Follow her as she struggles to maintain her personal and hunting lives. Sister AU
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter One_

I was driving way over the speed limit that night. I had just finished cleaning out a vamp nest a few hours out of town. I was supriesed that my brothers hadn't found the case before I did. I grimace when my pale-orange truck turns the corner. I grip the nasty wound in my side. Those vamps got me good. I slowly picked up my phone and check my messages. There is only one from Dean. I gingerly put the phone to my ear and play the message.

 _Jay? Where the hell are you? Sam and I have been looking everywhere for you! We told you not to leave the bunker after 11! Call me back when you can. Bye._ I sighed. My brothers gets worked up very easily when it comes to my safety.

When I pull up to the bunker, I see Dean run up to the car. I slide myself out of the truck as if nothing is wrong. But my knees buckle and I fall to the ground. I try to get up before Dean sees, but I'm too late. His eyes widen when he comes around the side of the car.

"Jaylee? Oh my god! What the hell happened to you?" Dean asks stooping down and picking me up. When he picks me up, I instantly feel at home. Before I can answer him, I pass out in his arms.

When I wake up, both Sam and Dean are standing over me. Both of their arms are crossed over their chests. Dean shakes my shoulder softly. I turn and look at him. I smile, but notice both him and Sam scowling at me and the smile instantly is wiped from my face. Sam speaks first.

"Do you know how late you got back last night? 5:00 in the _morning_. Dean and I were worried sick about you! Where were you all night?" The anger and fear in Sam's voice scares me a little. Sam is never one to get this mad. I would expect Dean to be yelling and shaking his head at me, but he sat by my bed quietly listening to Sam. I sigh and in a hoarse voice, begin to speak.

"I found a vamp nest a few miles out of town. There weren't that many so I didn't ask you two to help. I thought I could handle it on my own. But there were more vamps than I thought. I didn't have time to get ahold of one of you, so I fought them off by myself. Resulting in this." I say gesturing to my injured body. I hear Sam exit the room. Dean sighed. "Next time tell one of us about the hunt and one of us will go help you. You should never hunt alone. Not even on a small case." Said Dean loudly, making me flinch. "I'm sorry." I say again. I sit up and give Dean a hug. "It's ok Jay. We just need to know you're safe." He says into my shoulder. After a few seconds, I realize that I'm crying. I don't usually break the rules like this this much. I mostly just do goofy stuff to annoy my brothers. But this was different. I feel Dean softly rubbing my back to calm me down. I do and I look at his face.

"If you tell Sam about this, I'll make your life so miserable, you want to go back to hell." I tell Dean, wiping away my tears. He chuckles. "I wouldn't dream of it." I punch him playfully in the shoulder. "You need to get some sleep, Jay. You've been up all night." Dean says standing up. I nod and roll over onto my side. He turns out the lights and closes the door. I try not to toss and turn too much, bit I can't and everytime I do, I cry out. I try doing it as quietly as I can, but every once in awhile, Sam or Dean comes in to check on me. My body eventually becomes the best of me, and I fall asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who has favorited and followed my story! It really means alot to me. Feel free to review. Anyways, hope you enjoy the next chapter!**

* * *

Chapter Two

I woke up the next morning to Sam giving me new bandages. He senses me watching him and smiles at me. "Hey Jay. Are you feeling better?" Sam asks looking over at me. I shrug, not wanting to talk. When Sam finishes, he helps me to my feet. "You need to start moving around." He says gripping my waist. Sam helps me to the kitchen and into a chair. "Coffee?" He asks. I nod. Dean walks in and squeezes my shoulder.

"How ya doin' kiddo?" He asks me with a smile. "Better than before," I tell him, "Hey, will you drive me to school today?" Sam insisted that I get an education. I go to the community college a few miles out of town. I had an important test that I couldn't miss today. Mostly I wanted to see my friends and boyfriend Eliot Webb.

"Jay your 23. Why the hell do you need, or want, to go to school?" Asks Dean eyeing me suspiciously. "I have tests today! Plus I need to get out of this place." I protest.

Dean eventually gives in and agrees to drive me to school. He helps me into the Impala after I say goodbye to Sam. We ride in silence until we roll up to the school. Dean pulls me close and noogies me. I shove him playfully and get out of the car. I grimace slightly but put on a brave face. "Pick me up at 8:00 would ya?" I ask Dean, leaning on the car door. "Anything you need." He replies with a smile. I close the car door. Dean waves at me and I wave back. I turn on my heels and walk into the building.

I walk into my first class feeling a little queasy. But I ignore it due to seeing Eliot walk up to me. He smiles his brightest smile and I can't help but smile back. He kisses me firmly on the lips.

"Hey Jay. How ar-" I had fallen to the floor. I pull up my shirt to see my bandages turning a weird color. Cold sweat beads on my forehead. Instinctivley, I pull out my phone and hand it to Eliot. "D-Dean" I stutter. Eliot is panicking. He yells at another student to dial 911. He presses a few buttons on my phone and puts it up to my ear. It answers after one ring.

"D-Dean. Help." I throw up. "Me." Before I can hear what he says, I pass out.

* * *

I wake up in a hospital. To my left, Sam sits holding my other hand. Dean is sitting in another chair, muttering angrily at himself. Sam sees me wake up and lurches forward, squeezing my hand tightly.

"Hey Jay. You ok? The doc said the wound got infected. With a few antibiotics, you should be ok." Says Sam with a small smile. I smile back and squeeze his hand. I look around the room for Eliot, but he isn't there.

"Where's Eliot?" I ask hoarsly. "He had to stay behind at school. But we promised to update him hourly." Says Sam, looking at Dean. I nod and look over at Dean. Whenever something happens to Sam or I, Dean always feels responsible. One time I got in a car crash and broke my arm. Dean still feels guilty about it. Even after I repeatedly told him it wasn't his fault. "Dean." I whisper reaching out my hand to him. Dean looks up and hesitantly, takes my hand.

"Jay, I'm so sorry. I should never had let you out of my sight with a condition like this." Dean says hoarsly. I shake my head. "This wasn't your fault Dean. You couldn't have known." I say. I let go of Sam's hand to give Dean a hug. He wraps his arms around me. I feel the silent sobs rack through his body. The thought of Dean crying brought tears to my eyes. I always saw him as tough. But when it comes to his family, Dean is very soft. I take a breath of his shoulder and let go. Dean wipes his tears and I pretend not to notice.

"Can we leave now? I'm ready to get out of this hellhole." I say with a slight laugh. Dean chuckles and Sam ruffles my hair.

The hospital didn't let us leave until the next morning. When it was finally time to leave, Sam helps me into the wheelchair I was forced to leave in. Eliot came to visit the night before, but had to class the next day. Dean pushed me out the hospital doors and into the fresh air. Sam opens the back door of the Impala and helps me into the back seat. "Thanks Sammy." I say smiling. He smiles back at me and closes the door. Sam and Dean climb into the two front seats. Dean looks back at me and smiles. "You comfortable?" He asks turning on some Metallica song. "Ya." I almost shout over the sound blasting from the speakers. Both Sam and Dean chuckle as we drive off.

The whole ride back to the bunker was full of laughter. I could tell Dean was feeling less guilty due to him cracking some lame jokes. I roll my eyes smiling. These are the moments I love spending with my assholes of brothers. These are the moments I want to remember when I die. I sigh knowing I might not have many more left.

Sam makes me go to bed when we get back to the bunker. I groan and say I'm not tired. But he doesn't believe me. I finally give in and collapse onto my soft bed. I hadn't realized how tired I was until I was on the bed. I fell asleep almost instantly.

* * *

I wake up in an unfamiliar place. I panic and frantically look around. I am in a run-down warehouse with sunlight streaming through the many windows. I realize that I am strapped to a table. A cart of tools stands next to me. A man whom I recognize as Eliot is looking down at me. He grins wickedly when he sees me awake.

"Hello Winchester. Are you ready to begin?" Eliots cackles. His eyes turn black.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter Three_

"No! Get out of him you black-eyed bitch!" I cry pulling against the restraints. The demon just shrugs and grabs a knife from the cart. "Lets begin." He says.

Eliot drags the knife slowly down my stomach, making scream. He cuts down my arms, legs, and chest. He stabs the knife forcefully into my arm, making me scream even louder than before.

"Stop! Stop! Please!" I sob. He just shakes his head and slowly pulls out the knife. He picks up an unfamiliar instument off the table. Before he can use it, my phone starts to ring. Eliot picks it up and answers it.

"Hello?" The demon says innocently. "No. No. She's ok. She's here at my place." He says switching the phone to the other ear. "Dean! Help me!" I scream as loud as I can. "Shut up!" Eliot hisses. He hangs up the phone. Eliot starts toward me and slaps me hard across the face. He begins to punch and slap me instead of using the tools. He eventually stops and angrily grabs the knife again. He cuts all across my body. I scream at the top of my lungs. This goes on for a good twenty minutes. He stops when he hears screams coming from outside the room. Eliot turns just as the warehouse door bursts open.

"S-Sammy. D-Dean." I yell weakly. Sam starts running toward me when Eliot takes his knife and stabs it into my leg, making me scream.

"Stop! Stop hurting her!" Dean yells, running in. Eliot cackles and rips the knife out of me, making me moan.

"Fine." He says. The demon turns the knife around and stabs it into his heart.

"No! Eliot!" I scream. The demon grins wickedly before smoking out. Eliot falls to the floor. Sam runs to Eliot while Dean runs to me. He takes the restraints off and gathers me into his arms. I sob into Dean's shirt. He quietly hums 'Hey Jude' into my ear in an attempt to calm me down. Dean glances over to Sam. I can tell Eliot's dead when Dean squeezes me tighter against his chest. He scoops me up in his arms and carries me to the Impala, shortly followed by Sam. Dean sets me down in the back seat. He tries to let me go, but I clutch his jacket. Seeing this, Sam climbs into the drivers seat and Dean slides into the back seat with me curled up on his lap.

I refused to let Dean leave me alone when we got back to the bunker. I was afraid that the demon would take me away in my sleep again. Dean didn't mind. He carried me to my room in the bunker and set me down on my bed. I wipe the tears from my eyes. He smiles gently at me and stands up.

"Wait," I say, "I-I just don't want to be alone." I feel white hot tears stream down my cheeks. "Ok. Sam's going to get some bandages to patch you up with." Says Dean sitting back down on the bed.

Sam comes into my room with first aid kit. He gives me a small smile and starts wrapping my deep wounds. Dean takes a wet wash cloth and gently daps my cuts. When they finish, Sam tucks me into bed and leaves. Dean sets up a makeshift bed on my couch. He reassures me that he won't go to sleep until I already have. That calms me down. I bring my knees up to my chest and close my eyes. It takes awhile, but I eventually fall asleep.

That night I dream I'm back in the warehouse. Eliot is slowly torturing me. He stops when dark red blood starts pouring out his eyes, ears, nose, and mouth. He falls to the floor, dead. I am shaken awake by Dean. He looks at me with concern. At that moment, Sam bursts into the room, gun in his hand. He tucks the gun into his waistband when he sees nothing aparantly wrong. I start to tremble and Dean wraps me in his arms.

"Bad dream?" He asks stroking my hair. I nod and take a breath of his shirt. He slowly rocks me in his arms until I fall back asleep. Before I do, he whispers to me, "Nothing is going to hirt you anymore."


End file.
